


Get By

by capitainpistol



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Lois helps Diana buy a very important something late at night.





	Get By

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to A Day In The Life, where Diana and Steve briefly discuss possibly having children.

Lois and Diana stared at the shelves for a long, long time. Both wore long dark jackets, but Lois took it an extra notch. She dipped her head into her high collar and welcomed the shade of her hat. If even a whiff of this got back to Clark, she'd have to explain why and how and maybe and should we and she wasn't about to have any of those conversations, at least not yet.

“Tell me again why you don't order this on Amazon?” She asked Diana. 

“My credit card is from the government, and the card Steve gave me, it will send him a notification, and since we moved in together. The package would be delivered to our apartment.”

“You moved in together?” She slapped Diana's arm, shaking off the slight vibration in her finger joints as coolly as she could. “You couldn't open with that instead of, hey, Lo, I might be pregnant and I'm terrified.”

Diana leaned in closer to Lois. Her heart hammered in her chest. “Shh.” She looked around. “And I am not terrified. I did not say that.” She thought of a better word. Lois appreciated sinonyms. “I am overwhelmed just…”

“Thinking about it, I know.”

Lois had seen Diana fight off monsters and she was more nervous now at 2AM in an empty drug store than she was then. Also, Lois sympathized. A scare back in college was still with her, made her ask all sorts of questions she hadn't ever considered. Kids. Marriage. A life shared. A family.

Lois grabbed one the one with the biggest 100% guarantee. “This one,” she said, shoving it onto Diana’s chest. “Here. All done.”

Diana shoved it back. “Go pay for it.”

Lois harrumphed. “If anyone knows I bought this, the gossip columns will think Clark and I are pregnant.”

“Isn't that why you wore that strange costume?”

Lois put down her shades because that was the top off the whole incognito outfit, the shades at night. “This is not strange. This is girlfriend Deep Throating. And you're doing it too, so don't knock it.”

Diana almost laughed out loud, but she contained it for Lois’s sake. “I'm not, I'm not.” Diana then wondered, pointing to the inside of her mouth. “ And I thought deep--”

Lois reached up and covered Diana's mouth with her hand. “No, no, no. Not that deep throating. Also, what the hell has Steve been teaching you?”

Earnestly and with a grin, she said, “It was late and Steve and I... well, he was playing with my hair.” Lois's eyes widened. “What? You don't do it?”

Lois’s cheeks burned bright red. “Of course I do it. I don't talk about it.”

“Men get aroused so quickly, don't you--”

Lois shook her head. “This derailed too quickly. I'll buy it. An Amazon can't even go on Amazon dot com.” She put her shades back on. “What is the point?”

“Thank you,” Diana called after her, immediately regretting it and hunching her shoulders into her jacket.


End file.
